dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 52
* Skeets * Steel (John Henry Irons) * Steel (Natasha Irons) * Will Magnus Villains: * Mister Mind * Doctor Sivana Other Characters: * Adam Strange * Animal Man * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Beautia Sivana * Black Adam * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) * Bruno Mannheim * Daemonites * Doctor Sivana, Jr. * Egg Fu * Elongated Man (as a spirit) * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Georgia Sivana * Isis * Jean Loring * Lex Luthor * Lobo * Magnificus Sivana * Mallory Kimball * Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) * Question (Vic Sage) * Sarge Steel * Starfire * Sue Dibny (as a spirit) * Superman * Venus Sivana * Wonder Woman (also as Diana Prince) * Earth-2 :* Justice Society Infinity ::* Atom ::* Doctor Fate ::* Flash ::* Green Lantern ::* Huntress ::* Jade ::* Obsidian ::* Power Girl ::* Robin ::* Superman ::* Wonder Woman * Earth-3 :* Crime Society ::* Johnny Quick ::* J'onn J'onzz ::* Owlman ::* Power Ring ::* Super-Woman ::* Ultraman * Earth-4 :* Blue Beetle (Dan Garrett) :* Captain Atom :* Judo Master :* Nightshade :* Question (Vic Sage) * Earth-5 :* Marvel Family ::* Captain Marvel ::* Captain Marvel, Jr. ::* Dudley Marvel ::* Mary Marvel ::* Mr. Tawky Tawny ::* Mister Atom * Earth-10 :* JLAxis ::* Overman ::* Brunhilde ::* Green Lantern ::* Flash :* Freedom Fighters (Earth-10 variants) ::* Black Condor ::* Doll Girl ::* Doll Man ::* Human Bomb ::* Phantom Lady ::* Ray ::* Uncle Sam * Earth-17 :* Atomic Knights * Earth-22 :* Avia :* Darkstar :* Hawkman :* Kid Flash :* Nightstar :* Norman McCay :* Red Robin * Earth-50 :* Gen 13 ::* Burnout ::* Caitlin Fairchild ::* Grunge ::* Rainmaker :* WildC.A.T.s ::* Grifter ::* Maul ::* Mister Majestic ::* Zealot Locations: * Phantom Zone * Multiverse/Timestream :* Earth-2 ::* Gotham City ::* Gotham Broadcasting Center :* Earth-3 :* Earth-4 :* Earth-5 :* Earth-10 :* Earth-17 ::* Metropolis briefly ::* Daily Planet briefly :* Earth-22 :* Earth-50 :* New Earth ::* Alabama :::* Sheffield ::* California :::* Fawcett City :::* Sivana Mansion ::* Gotham City ::* Haven ::* Kahndaq ::* Metropolis :::* Steelworks ::* Switzerland :::* Checkmate Headquarters ::* Washington, D.C. Items: * Amulet of Isis * Bat-Signal * Pseudoderm * Responsometer * Rip Hunter's Chalk Board * Suspendium Vehicles: * Blue Beetle's Bug * Time Sphere | Notes = * Final issue of the series. This issue shipped on May 2nd, 2007 (July by indicia). * Although Skeets' metal frame is destroyed in this issue, his hard drive is downloaded into a Responsometer. A Responsometer is a miniature implant that provides the Metal Men with their personality and memories. | Trivia = * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "The year without Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman is over..." * This issue features a wrap-around cover. * Special thanks is credited to editor Stephen Wacker. * The cover to this issue is a re-imagining of the cover to issue #1. * Sobek makes a cameo appearance as a pair of alligator skin boots. | Recommended = * 52 #1-52 * Countdown #51-0 * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * World War III #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Multiverse | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}